dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
O-Town Legend
O-Town Legend (O.T.L.) is a upcoming spinoff series to Dragon Ball Z. It is a story that follows a new protagonist Gt, a Uuru Saiyan (Albino Saiyan) prince. The series follows Gt through childhood to adult hood. Pre-O.T.L. During the time when King Vegeta was crowned the King Of Saiyans and conquered the planet Tuffle has renamed it Planet Vegeta. Followed by the growing intellect of the new less savage Saiyans, a albino Saiyan was born. Vegeta named the baby's deformity Uuru, and once the infant was scan for its power level by a early prototype scouter, the power read 180,000! When Vegeta got wind of the child's unbelievable power, he immediately sentence the child and his parents to death, in fear that his son's power may not surpass the powerful infant's strength once born. But tragic struck when Frieza's empire took control of Planet Vegeta, in hope that the Uuru Saiyan baby was a new breed of Saiyan, he cancelled the death sentece and shipped the infant off into a far off galaxy. Right before they sent him, the King named him Capsiota. Capsiota arrives in the Andro Galaxy, on a planet called Jail. The planet has a murderous blood thirsty race of aliens named Joons. Despite their nature, the Joons ignore their killer instincts and raise the orphan Saiyan. They trained child in combat until his 20th birthdate (set from his arrival). They began to celebrate his completion of his training and the arrival of their moon in 21 years. Unknown to them and Capsiota, the young warrior still has his Saiyan traits that haven't been awoken until the sight of the full moon. Capsiota exterminates the whole planet as a Golden Great Ape, then once he sees the dead body of his mentor, he gains control over the transformation and becomes a Super Saiyan 4! Thirsty for more blood, Capsiota goes on a rampage destroying planets and is later named the Red Comet by planets in fear. He later he finds a fellow female Saiyan warrior, Nacia. They continue the destruction of the galaxies together until they enter a galaxy with planets in a Spiral formation, The Cigor Galaxy. The Red Comet and Nacia are shocked to see planets with diffrent spieces united like one big country. They began to relize the errors of their ways and try to live peaceful lives among the spartacans on Planet Sapp and their neighboring galaxy mates. After years of peace, a nearby star dies and one its sun rays was on a pathway to destroy three planets in the Haze Galaxy. Capsiota saves the planets and is crowned a king. The planets admires the saiyan's strength and to save him future problems they pray to their Sun God to become saiyans like Capsiota. Through this wish, not only were there more Uuru Saiyans, there was the usual Saiyans. Nacia also wished to become a Uuru through belief she would become a Super Saiyan. Planet Sapp is renamed Orlanta, later Capsiota is visited by a ex-warrior from Planet Sapp. Jock, a super elite warrior that betrayed his kind and nearly slaughtered the whole planet. Jock comes back to seek his sucessor for a challenge to fight him. After a long fight Capsiota is defeat even in his Red Comet form(Super Saiyan 4). Jock kills him tellin him that he won't destroy the galaxy in hope that one of Capsiota's new born sons will become stronger and challenge him. Unfortunately, neither of his sons will become near that strong. There is hope though, the birth of his grandson! The Legend of Gt has Begun. Development O-Town Legend has been in development since late 2001. this new series is a bit unique to the usual DBZ stlye. While it's origins, stlye of drawing, fighting, and characters are roughly the same. O-Town Legend has a more use of weapons, foul language and hip hop way of telling the story. The new never before seen type of Saiyans is introduced in this spinoff, Uuru Saiyans. These Saiyans are black, african american-like characters. Uuru Saiyans stronger than the usual Saiyans, though originally just a deformity, these saiyans are a sub-speices. O-Town Legend never use the Dragon Balls unlike predecessor, it uses a mythical God that is the sun. The powerful characters use weapons than just their fists. Occasionally they will use swords of diffrent kinds and some fighting styles resembling those off of the Bleach manga. Gt has a sword that he uses in every other battle once he obtains it. The manga is said to have language that mirrors The Boondocks televison show, with it's essive use of the word "Nigga". As the Manga progresses, new levels of Super Saiyan are achieved. Some of these levels can't be achieved by regular Saiyans, such as Goku and Vegeta ( Simply due to lack of good character designs for them). Characters The cast will have a set of new characters fighting new and more powerful villians. However the some of the old Dragonball characters will appear from time to time through references and flash backs. The main heroes will be Gt Lighting, his older brother Dez Lighting,cousin Dragon, his wife Kyla Lighting, their two sons Trey and Trap Lighting, close friends B.J. Chris Bugz and Taz Franco. Gt meets new powerful friends and foes through his adventures. Category:Fan Fiction